Seven for Seven
by Hannahfour
Summary: Heidi is finally old enough to go on her first round-up, but her older brother Adam doesn't want her to go. Can she prove to him and her brothers that she can has what it takes? In this story 10 year old Heidi tries to prove to her brothers and herself that she has what it takes to help her family in the very important task of bringing their cattle down from the high country.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Sometimes there's a lot of hurt in a young 13-year-old girl's life. And an escape from reality can come from a very unexpected place. (Read "Yearning for a Family" over on fictionpress under the name Hannah4.)**

**"Seven Brides for Seven Brothers" was my escape from a lot of hurt growing up. I was 13 when the show aired. I am writing this story to help heal and I am writing it for that 13 year old girl inside of me who's yearned for a loving family her whole life.**

Round-up. It's one of my favorite times of the year. Round-up is when we go up to the high country on our ranch and round up all the cows and bring them back down to the pasture before the winter weather starts. In my family once you turn 10 you're ready to help with Round-up. At least that's what everyone always told Guthrie while we were growing up. Guthrie's 12 now so this will be his third Round-up. I just turned 10 so I'm old enough to go now. Adam doesn't want me to go and I'm sure it's because I'm a girl. I know it is! Adam is letting me go but I can tell that he doesn't really want to. I'm still excited though because we get to be out of school for a whole week! It's camping out under the stars, cooking food over the campfire and singing and laughing and having a good time. At least that's what Guthrie tells me it's like.

I run up to my room to pack. I guess you could call it a room. It's more like a big closet. Actually, it was a big closet. Guthrie told me mom and dad turned their closet into a nursery for me so I could be close to them when I was born. They died when I was a baby. My room is big enough to fit my bed, a small dresser and a chair that I throw all my stuff on when I get home from school. There's a small round window in it that let's the sun shine through in the morning. It wakes me up to let me know it's time to get up and go feed the chickens.

I start getting things to pack. Guthrie says I need a pair of clothes in case the clothes I'm wearing get wet, my cowgirl hat, because cowboys and cowgirls always wear a hat, and a bandana for all the dust that flies around through the air. We can't pack a whole lot of things because everything we bring has to be packed up on our horses and we need a lot of room for food and other supplies. I asked Guthrie if I should bring pajamas but he said no because at night you just wear the clothes you've been wearing that day to bed.

I race downstairs to the kitchen and throw all my stuff in a duffle bag. Crane has set out all the sleeping bags and mats so I grab one of each. I push the screen door open and it slams against the house as I race out to Lucy. Lucy is my horse. She's a light sandy brown color with big white splotches all over her. I got her when I turned eight. She was only two then and we soon became fast friends. I grabbed her saddle out of the barn and brought it out to her. I can put the saddle on her by myself now. But I need help with my sleeping bag and duffle bag. I look around for Guthrie or Ford but I don't see them anywhere. I can see Adam and Brian are already out in the pasture so I wait for Crane to drive around from behind the barn in the jeep. Crane has to stay home during Round-up. Someone has to stay back to feed the animals and take care of the ranch. This year he has to do it all by himself though, because I'm going on Round-up.

He drives up and walks out to me to help me get my stuff packed up tight on the back of Lucy. Then he helps lift me up onto her saddle. "Remember to stay with the herd and let the others go after the calves and stragglers." "I know, I know!", I tell him. I'm anxious to get going but I remind him that I've gotten first place in calf roping every year at the rodeo ever since I was five. "It's your first Round-up", Crane tells me, "and I just want you to be careful." "I will." I lean down to hug and kiss him and he says, "I'll miss you twerp!" "Miss you too Crane!" I smile back and give a little wave. He pats Lucy on her rump and I'm off to the pasture to meet up with Adam and Brian.

Adam and Brian are my brothers. Adam was 17 when our mom and dad died and Brian was 16. They've raised me ever since I was born. Actually they've raised all of us. You see, I have seven brothers.

Adam's the oldest. He's 27 now. He takes care of us and the ranch. He was a basketball star in high school and was going to go off and play in college, but our mom and dad died before it was time for him to go. He didn't want to leave us and he always knew after basketball he wanted to have his own ranch someday. So he stayed.

Then there's Brian. He's 26. He also takes care of us and the ranch. He's the cook in the family. His spaghetti with hot sauce is my favorite! We use a whole lot of hot sauce at meals because Brian says it's the perfect spice that goes with everything. And he's right!

Crane comes next. He's 22. He went away to college. Adam and Brian thought it would be good for him to go learn about money and how much it costs to run a ranch. He's always telling us how much money we have during family meetings and what we can or can't afford. I never really pay much attention during the meetings except when its my turn to talk and I always ask if I can buy a new saddle for Lucy. My best friend Debbie Green got a new saddle for her horse and its pink with pink rhinestones that run all around the edges of the saddle. I don't like the color pink, but I saw a black saddle with silver rhinestones and I really want it. Lucy would look so pretty wearing that at the rodeo. But Crane always says no, there's no money for that.

Daniel, Evan and Ford come next. They're all in high school. Daniel's a senior and he has a band. He's really good at singing and playing the guitar. He even writes his own songs! He wants to go to Nashville someday to become a country star. Evan is 17 and he's good with horses. He wants to join the rodeo circuit but Adam won't let him until he finishes high school. Someday I'm going to be just like him and join the rodeo. Ford just turned 16. He's a good singer too. Sometimes Daniel lets him sing in his band. He likes this girl named Cleo from school but he's too shy to talk to her.

Guthrie is next. He's 12 and goes to my school. We play together a lot on the ranch and go on adventures like bear hunting, gold panning and finding lizards and frogs. We're always supposed to be home before dark but sometimes we get so caught up in our adventures we lose track of the time.

Then there's me. My name is Heidi and I'm the youngest. Like I said, I'm 10. I'm a tomboy. I'd rather be outside climbing trees and exploring creeks than being inside playing with dolls. Not that I've never played with dolls, I just like being outdoors better.

So, back to Round-up. I'm so excited! As I'm riding out to the pasture I can see now that all my brothers are already there saddled up. I can hear Adam telling them to keep an eye on me while we're out there. He doesn't see me coming up from behind him. I yell to him, "I'm not a baby Adam, and I know what to do!" My brothers laugh and Adam turns and says, "I know. It's just that round-up is hard work and we need to concentrate on getting the cows down to the ranch and not looking after you. Now let's get going!"


	2. Chapter 2

We head out over the pasture to the hills to start our climb up. If you want to know what round-up is my brothers would tell you, "Every spring after the snow melts we take the cows up to the high country. We take them up there because the grass is greener there in the summer than it is down in the pasture. Then we have to bring them down in the fall before the first snowfall." But Guthrie tells it simpler, "Basically we have to bring the cows down before it gets too cold up higher." I like his explanation better!

Our ranch is enormous. I don't know where it ends, it just seems to go on forever to me. We live in the foothills and it's beautiful with its huge oak trees all around. There's a river that runs through our ranch with lots of creeks that branch off from it. Big boulders stick up out of the ground by its banks. Guthrie and I explore the river and creeks a lot and have caught many frogs there and of course lots of fish.

We've reached the bottom of the hills and start making the climb up. When you climb up higher the oak trees are gone and tall pine trees are all around. I've been up to the high country before so I know where we're going and how to guide Lucy up the trail. It's a long climb and the sun is starting to set. I'm getting a little cold. After what seems like forever, I start to hear mooing and cow bells so I know we're getting close.

The cows weren't up there by themselves that long. My brothers take turns during the summer going up and checking on them. They camp up there for a few days and then come back down when the next group goes up. They come back telling stories of calves getting stuck down by the creek or a mama cow with her baby wandering off too far. Nothing too bad. But people in town say there's a pack of coyotes up in the high country that's been getting to their herds. Adam's worried about that. Crane says if we lose a cow it'll really hurt this winter. We're hoping that they haven't reached our cows yet.

I'm a little scared of coyotes. When I was six some coyotes got in the barn one night and got to the goats. They got my little goat Mabel and I cried and cried and cried. Adam said that's what happens sometimes when you live on a ranch. He said there are lots of wild animals out there like mountain lions, wolves and coyotes and we have to protect our animals from them but sometimes we just can't protect them all the time.

Finally we reach the herd. The sun sets earlier in the high country because of the tall mountains and I am definitely cold now. I don't want to say anything because I want to show how tough I am. We find a spot to make camp. It will take a week to get the cattle down to pasture safely so each night we have to stop and set up a camp. Adam puts us into chore groups. Tonight I'm on fire duty with Evan and then dish duty with Ford and Guthrie after dinner. I love to make campfires. Evan tells me to go pick up sticks, little twigs and pinecones while he sets up a ring of rocks and finds some logs to burn. I hurry back and put my little bundle of sticks down ready to start the fire, but Evan tells me to get more while he starts the fire. I kick at the dirt and head out to find more twigs. I wonder if Guthrie got to start the fire on his first Round-up night.

After collecting a big pile of twigs I go to my tent to set up my sleeping bag. We brought small backpacking tents to shelter us from the cold winds at night. Guthrie says it gets really cold at night even with the fire so we bring tents and sleep three to a tent. Adam has fire duty tonight so he sleeps outside. Fire helps keep the coyotes away and other animals that might be out there. I'm sharing a tent with Guthrie and Brian. Brian snores but Guthrie says if we hit him with a pillow he'll stop, but since we didn't bring pillows a good shake should do it. I lay out my sleeping bag and get ready for supper. Brian and Daniel are on dinner duty and they've made cowboy stew (with lots of hot sauce of course). It tastes so good and the fire is so warm, I've forgotten how cold I was earlier in the day.

* * *

There's a creek a short distance from camp and Ford, Guthrie and I head over to it with our flashlights, dishes, soap and towels. It is cold away from the camp fire. Very cold! We get started on washing the dishes. Ford says we have to wash the dishes really good so the bears don't smell the food and come to our camp at night looking for it. We hear coyotes yelping in the distance. I ask Ford if the coyotes can smell our food and he said not to worry about them, the fire will keep them away. As we are heading back to camp I can hear Daniel's guitar and Brian's harmonica. They're already singing songs around the campfire and it sounds like they're having a good time. We hurry back where it's warm and the music drowns out the sounds of the coyotes.

I love singing with my brothers. Guthrie and I are too young to remember this but our brothers say mom and dad taught them all how to sing, dance and read music before they could read or write. Obviously my mom and dad didn't get to teach me but my brothers taught me everything they know.

I feel myself starting to get sleepy but I fight to keep my eyes open. They are telling stories now. Round-up stories. Evan tells about the time Ford got chased by a skunk and he tried to get out of its way by climbing up a tree but he was too late. They say he smelled like skunk the whole week and had to sleep outside by the fire. Daniel tells about the time Crane fell asleep while on fire duty and in the morning Adam and Daniel poured a bucket of water on him to wake him up. He got so mad he got his own bucket of water and chased them all over the camp with it. There were a few more stories but by then I was leaning against Evan falling asleep. Adam said we should all go to bed because we have a busy day tomorrow.

Guthrie and I head over to our tent while Ford and Evan go to theirs. Brian and Daniel stay and play music softly around the campfire. It was cold in the tent and dark. Guthrie was sleeping in the middle so I was sleeping on one of the sides. I could hear the coyotes again and I started to get scared. I asked Guthrie how far away the coyotes were. He said probably far away. Guthrie told me not to worry because Adam would keep the fire going and that would keep them away. I couldn't stop thinking about them. It sounded like they were right outside the tent. Brian came in then and we all said good night.

I fell asleep for a little while until Brian woke us up when he started to snore. Guthrie shook him and they both went back to sleep. Now I was wide awake. I could see the light from the fire and I knew Adam was keeping watch but I was getting really scared now. I could hear the coyotes still. They sounded closer and I couldn't go back to sleep. I kept hearing noises outside that sounded like something was walking right outside the tent! I wondered if it was a bear or a coyote and then I heard what sounded like a growl! It sounded like it was right next to me. I wanted to scream but no sound would come out. I started to cry softly. I wanted Brian and Guthrie to wake up. Brian started to snore again and Guthrie wasn't waking up. I was scared! I wanted to be home with Crane and all snuggled up inside my bed. Adam must have heard me crying because he was calling my name softly at the door of the tent. "I'm scared", I whispered. He said, "I know." He unzipped the tent, leaned in and hugged me tightly. I put my arms around him and he pulled me out of the tent, sleeping bag and all. Brian and Guthrie stirred but did not wake. Adam carried me over to his sleeping bag and said I could watch the fire with him. He wiped away my tears, smiled, and told me everything was going to be alright. I nodded and he set me down next to his sleeping bag and helped me get settled. He leaned up against a log and held me close to his chest like he did when I was really little and I snuggled next to him. I felt safe in his arms and soon fell asleep by the warmth of the fire and the sound of Adam's voice as he sang the soft lullaby he always sings to me when I am scared.


	3. Chapter 3

Morning came quickly. I awoke to the sounds of my brothers cooking breakfast. Adam and Ford were already checking on the cattle. Guthrie asked me why I was sleeping outside so I told him I heard a bear last night by our tent. He laughed and called me a scaredy cat. Brian threw a dish towel at him and told him to go get some water. "Do you want me to tell Heidi the story about your first round-up night?" He asked. My brothers started laughing as Guthrie ran to the creek to get some water.

After breakfast we broke camp and saddled up. Adam said three calves got stuck in a ravine last night and another one was lost. He broke us up into three groups: group one was to find the lost calf, group two was to get the calves out of the ravine and group three was to stay with the herd. Guess which group I got put in. Yep, group three. Darn!  
Most of the day was spent watching the herd and making sure none of the cattle strayed from the group. It was boring work but I knew I was helping my family so I tried to make the best of it. It didn't take Adam and Daniel long to get the calves out of the ravine and then they were off helping Evan and Ford look for the missing calf. Once she was found we were all working on getting the herd down the mountain. We can't take the herd down the way we came up yesterday because it's too steep. We have to take them down a longer, flatter way. Adam and Evan took the lead. Daniel and Ford the rear and Brian, Guthrie and I, the sides.

The cattle followed along pretty well without straying too much. Usually the calves are the ones that stray and right now they're more interested in staying with their moms. I did get one calf that tried to stray on my side. He was trying to get some milk from his mom but she didn't want him to and she nudged him away. He got a little bit away from the herd but Lucy and I were able to get him back. Then he made a break for it. I heard Brian yell at Guthrie to go after him but I was the closest. I took off and roped him to the ground. Brian and Guthrie were there soon and Brian was yelling at me. "You're not supposed to rope him to the ground! You're supposed to stick with him and try to lead him back to the herd!" I yelled back, "how am I supposed to know that?" "That's why I told Guthrie to go after the calf!" He yelled back. "You need to watch what goes on to learn how round-up works and do what you're told! Go help out in the rear!" I glared at him and I could feel the tears welling up in my eyes as I steered Lucy to the back. When I got there Ford asked me if I was ok or if something was wrong. I muttered to him, "nothing," and started following in the rear. So far round-up wasn't what I expected.  
As soon as the sun set behind the mountains we stopped and set up camp. I was still angry at Brian. I don't think Adam knew what happened and I didn't want him to. I didn't want him to think I couldn't handle this. And of course tonight, I'm on cooking duty with Brian!

It was spaghetti night and that was easy to cook. I didn't talk to Brian at all. I just did what he told me to do. After a while he said he was sorry for yelling at me. "You just need to watch what happens on round-up and then you'll learn what to do." At least he wasn't yelling at me now. "Why don't you just tell me what to do and I'll learn that way?" Then he said, "I just want to keep you safe." "What!" I stomped my feet and yelled out to everyone around me, "I'm not a baby if any of you guys are listening!" And I stomped off to the creek.

Why do they keep treating me like a baby! I picked up a stone and threw it in the creek. I was so mad! Just because I'm a girl they think they need to protect me and keep me safe. Well I'm 10 now and I can keep myself safe! I realized then that I was walking farther away from camp and it was getting darker. I turned around to head back. I heard some rustling in the bushes next to me. I looked closer to see if something was there and I heard a loud growl! I screamed and started running towards camp. Then I heard Guthrie laughing behind me! I stopped and turned around. "Was that you?" I yelled at him. I was so mad! I stomped right up to him and punched him in the stomach. He kept on laughing as I stomped right back to camp and sat down on a log. I could hear Daniel and Evan telling Guthrie not to tease me. I sat on the log sulking. Sometimes I hate my brothers!  
Evan came over and brought me some spaghetti. I started to cry and he knelt down next to me and put his hand on my shoulder. "It'll be ok Heidi. You just need a good nights sleep and things will be better in the morning." "Promise me?" I asked. "Promise you." He gave me a big hug and sat down next to me.

I ate my spaghetti and got warm by the fire. Daniel brought out his guitar, and Brian his harmonica, and then they all started singing around the campfire and telling stories. After a while I joined in with all the laughter and soon forgot about my bad day. Sometimes I love my brothers! Ford picked me up and swung me around and I danced a little before tripping and falling over Guthrie. He laughed and helped me back up and said he was sorry for scaring me earlier. I gave him a big hug and told him I forgave him. We all laughed and sang the night away. Then we calmed things down and got ready for bed.

It was Brian's night to watch the fire so Adam would have to sleep in our tent. Guthrie and I went to our tent while the others cleaned up camp. I said, "I'm going to sleep in the middle tonight so I won't get scared." Guthrie laughed and said, "I'll protect you lil sis." We lay there talking about the day and Guthrie told me some things about round-up that might be helpful for tomorrow. Adam came in and said we should go to sleep now because we have to get up early. He climbed in his sleeping bag and asked if I was ok. I yawned and told him I was, and then I snuggled up in my sleeping bag and fell asleep feeling safe between my two brothers.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning we were all up early. Evan had already checked on the cattle and found only two had strayed during the night. Adam told Guthrie, Daniel and me to go find them. I was happy that I was finally getting to help. We saddled up and went to search for the strays. Daniel told Guthrie and me to stay together and go check the brush on the right side while he checked the left side. It wasn't long before we spotted them and had them back up with the herd. I was feeling pretty happy, whistling as Lucy and I trotted along. I was helping with the rear today. Brian said, "if any cattle start to stray, come up slowly from behind and gently guide them back to the herd." I said, "you can count on me Brian!" He smiled and said, "I know I can!"

It was an easy day with only a few strays here and there. We broke early that afternoon to set up camp so we could fish for our supper. I took Lucy over to where the horses were kept which is not too far away from camp. We try to keep them close so we can see them by the light of the fire. It's my turn to check on them later tonight before supper. I gave Lucy some nice soft pats and then snuggled her neck. Lucy nudged me and I hugged her back. I set off to find my fishing pole. I saw that Guthrie and Ford were already fishing so I walked up the river to find a good spot.

I love to fish. Adam, Brian, and Crane taught me how to fish when I was very little. They taught me how to dig for bait, and bait a hook, and I can gut and clean a fish just as good as any of my brothers. I'm not squeamish when it comes to looking for bait so I look for a good muddy spot and start to dig. It doesn't take long before I find a few worms. I put one on my hook, cast out my line, and wait. Fishing takes a lot of patience. I found a big rock to sit on and sat looking around at the beautiful scenery. Snow-capped mountains were all around. The cattle were across the river eating the green grass that was abound. The high country is beautiful. I'm interrupted by a gentle tug on my line. I pull gently and start reeling it in. Sure enough, I've caught a fish. A good-sized one too! I reel it out of the water and bang it against the rock to kill it. After a while I've got three and I bring them back to camp so Brian can start cooking. It seems Guthrie and Ford have caught some good-sized fish as well, so we'll have plenty for supper.

I walk over to the horses to make sure they're doing ok. They seem happy and I check their tethers to make sure they're good and tight. I head on over to camp, but as I leave Lucy starts to whinny. I look over at her and she seems nervous. Evan's horse, Diablo, starts to neigh and kick up his front legs. All the horses start to act spooked and I look around to see if I can find out what they're afraid of. On the other side of the river I see a coyote. Just one. That's unusual. Adam says they always travel in packs. The horses are really kicking up a storm now. I look at the coyote and he is looking right at me while inching closer. He looks as if he could lunge right across the river to me! Then I see the white foam dripping from his mouth. He's rabid! He bars his teeth and growls at me as he moves closer to the edge of the river and gets ready to lunge. I'm frozen. I can't yell. I can't do anything but stare at him. He starts to lunge and I shut my eyes hoping he won't reach me.

I hear the loud bang of a gun go off and I turn to see Adam and Daniel behind me. I run towards them and Daniel kneels down to catch me in his arms. I rush into his arms and cry. Adam puts his shotgun down and kneels by my side and asks, "are you ok?" "I am now," I say. Adam kisses the top of my head and I hear him tell Daniel that was too close. He sounds worried.  
We walk back to camp and everyone comes running to find out what happened. Adam tells them about the rabid coyote, which means there could be more sick coyotes out there. He decides that we need to stick together in pairs from now on and he looks right at me as he says it. I can see the concern in his eyes.  
Adam, Brian, Daniel, Evan and Ford walk out towards the horses to come up with a plan for keeping the cattle safe. Guthrie and I sit by the fire and wait. It's still light outside and I can see the horses are calm now. My brothers are done talking and come over to the fire, except for Adam and Daniel, who drag the dead coyote away from camp. Brian finishes cooking diner and we all eat quietly.

After dinner we get ready to break up into groups to spread out around the cattle. No tents tonight. I ask Guthrie if he's scared and he says no, but I can tell he his. He's being really brave.

It's getting dark now and we can hear the coyotes in the distance. All my brothers have shotguns except for Guthrie. Guthrie and I have BB guns back at home, but when we turn 13 we each get our own shotgun. Brian and Guthrie ride over to the right of the herd and make a fire there. Daniel and Evan ride out to the left side, and Adam, Ford and I take the side closest to the river and the rest of the horses.

I can see the other two fires in the distance from ours. I'm really scared but I'm trying to be brave like Guthrie. We can hear the coyotes getting closer. Everyone knows what the plan is. If you fire one shot that's a warning. Two shots mean you need help. Adam, Ford, and I find some logs to lean against with each of us facing a different direction.  
I'm not tired at all. I can hear Brian's harmonica in the distance. I'm trying my best to keep the tears from falling. I don't want Adam and Ford to worry about me. I want them to think I'm brave, but I just can't keep it in anymore. I start to cry.  
"Hey," Adam says softly, "no tears ok? We're going to be alright." He reaches over to me and lifts my chin up and I look into his eyes.

"I'm sorry Adam. I'm just so scared. I wish I was home in my bed," I cry.

"I know," he says.

Ford leans over and gives me a big hug. "Shhh it's ok. The sun'll be up before you know it and we'll be on our way closer to the ranch. Ok?"

"I'm scared. What if another coyote comes over here?" I ask.

Adam says, "I want you to look around at the other fires. See Brian and Guthrie's?" I nod. "They're keeping watch just like us. And look over at Daniel and Evan's fire," he points, "we're all keeping watch."

"But what if the coyotes come?" I ask.

"That's why we're keeping watch so we can see them coming and fire a warning shot. The coyotes are afraid of us. They're scared of the guns and the fires."

Ford adds, "they'll stay away tonight."

Then Adam says, "come over here next to me and we'll keep watch together."

I go over to Adam and settle down next to him. Adam and Ford sing softly to me as we sit together and keep watch.


	5. Chapter 5

I must've fallen asleep because when I opened my eyes the sun was just beginning to peek over the mountains. "Morning lil' sis!" Evan called over. Evan was already on Diablo ready to go check on the herd. "Climb on up and come with me." I got out of my sleeping bag, yawned, and stretched. I step up on a nearby rock and he helps pull me up as I sit behind him. I've ridden with him and the rest of my brothers like this many times, so I'm not afraid. Evan's horse, Diablo, is a big strong horse. He's much larger than Lucy. His coat is a dark chocolate-brown and he has a white patch of hair on his nose in the shape of a diamond. Evan lets me feed apples to him sometimes, so Diablo likes me a lot.

We go and check on the herd. Evan rides out really fast and I love it! I hold on tight to him with one arm wrapped around his waist, and with the other I wave my cowgirl hat high in the air and shout, "Yippee!" We slow down as we reach the herd and Evan does a quick check and finds all the cattle are accounted for. We head back to camp.

Breakfast is waiting for us when we get back. Oatmeal with hot sauce. It hits the spot. Ford comes by and tussles my hair. "Morning sleepy head." Evan tells Adam his report and Adam is relieved. Adam looks over at me and smiles. "Good job last night everyone!" He says.

In less than an hour we're all packed up, saddled and ready to go. I get to lead up front with Adam today. Adam tells me to take a nice easy pace with Lucy so the cows will feel calm and walk behind. If the cows feel rushed they could panic and cause a stampede. Lucy and I head out front on the right and Adam takes the left. We keep an easy pace but enough of a pace so the cows won't stop to graze. If we let them graze all the time, we'd never get them down to the ranch!

Usually we take a break at lunch-time so we can eat, and the cows can stop and graze. Adam stops us earlier today so we break at mid-morning. He says we all need an extra break to rest up from last night. My brothers find trees to lean against so they can rest, but Guthrie and I aren't tired so we decide to go exploring.

We see an outcropping of rocks away from the herd and walk over to it. Guthrie starts talking about how he can't wait to get his own shotgun and learn how to shoot it like Adam and Brian. I tell him I'm just as happy shooting a BB gun and I can wait for the shotgun. We talk about how scary last night was until we reach the rocks and start climbing.

I love climbing rocks. I love to climb up to the tallest point so I can see everything that's around. It's not a big rock area so it doesn't take us long to get to the top. Wow! The cows look so small. I hold my arms out wide and slowly spin around feeling the warm sun on my face. We yell out at the top of our lungs to hear our echoes. After a while Guthrie says, "we'd better get back Heidi. It looks like we went a little further than we should have." We start to climb down when we both freeze at a familiar sound. A rattler! Guthrie and I go exploring enough to know what a rattlesnake sounds like. We also know we don't want to disturb it and get bit! We stay frozen and look around for it and find it coiled up about 3 feet from Guthrie. It's a diamondback! I scramble around to get a good-sized rock and shout, "one, two, three!" I hurl it at the snake. Guthrie jumps and runs away from the snake and we both start running down the rocks to meet the others.

The rest of the day is, thankfully, uneventful. We stop to set up camp. The sun is just starting to go behind the peak. It's cold and the wind is picking up. We set up the tents tonight. Brian and Ford get dinner started. Smells like some sort of soup or stew. Guthrie and I go check on the horses. Evan is there brushing down Diablo. Diablo is Evan's pride and joy. He loves that horse. We told Evan about our adventure earlier that day and told him about the Diamondback. He said a lot of wildlife comes down from the high country this time of year just like the cows. "Even the coyotes?" I ask.  
"Yes, Heidi, even the coyotes." He flashes me his big pearly white smile and laughs. He ruffles our hair and we head back to camp.

The stew is good, especially with lots of hot sauce. No dish duty for me or Guthrie tonight. We get to go out to the herd with Brian to check on the cows before bedtime. I ride with Brian so I don't have to saddle up Lucy again. Brian helps me up and I sit behind him and wrap my arms tight around his waist. Brian tells us it's a good idea to check on the herd at night to make sure they're calm and settled.

The herd looks good so we stop in the middle of it to look up at the stars. There are millions of them. Brian said, "when I was your age, and started going on round-ups, mom would take me outside the night before, to look up at the stars. We'd find the brightest star and mama would say, 'when you're out on round-up Brian, and looking up at the stars, you find the brightest star, and look at it, and know that I'm back here on the ranch looking at it too, and thinking of you.'"  
"Brian do you think mama's looking down on us from the stars and watching over us?" I ask.  
"I don't know," he said, "it sure would be nice if she was." I put my arms around him and give him a squeeze.

We rode back to camp. Daniel already had his guitar out and was playing a tune. Adam was telling the others we shouldn't have any problems with the coyotes tonight. We would however have problems with the wind. It was going to be a cold night. I sat on the ground and leaned against a log around the campfire. Brian got out his harmonica and started playing a song with Daniel. The fire was warm. It was making me sleepy. Guthrie and I had had a long day. Adam thought Guthrie and I should go to bed but we didn't want to. "I wanna stay up with you guys," I said. He let us, but the next thing I remember was Brian carrying me to our tent. He got me settled in, gave me a kiss and said, "night lil' sis."  
"Night Brian," I yawned. "Don't forget to look at the stars...," and I nodded off to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning was cold. I could see my breath when I blew on my hands. Brian had breakfast ready, so I went over by the fire to get warm and eat. Adam was just coming back from checking on the herd. He whistled. "Saddle up boys! We've got a cow and her calf down the side of a ravine. The cows don't look hurt which is good news, but the ravine's too steep to go down on by foot. We'll have to lower someone down to get a better look." He said.

"Lower me!" I cried.

"No Heidi, you're not going down there!" Adam yelled over at me.

"But I can do it! I'm light!" I insisted.

"Heidi, not now!" He yelled.

I put my hands on my hips and started to open my mouth ready to argue back. Daniel came over from behind and put his hands on my shoulders. He whispered, "not now sis, be quiet."

"I just want to help," I muttered.

We all saddled up and rode out to the ravine. My brothers came up with a plan. They lowered Ford down so he could check out the cows. "They look good," he called up.

Ford put a rope around the calf and they carefully lifted her out of the ravine. Getting the cow out would be harder. A full-grown cow can weigh 600 pounds or more. There's no way they can lift her out. But there's a steep narrow pathway leading up to the top that she just might be able to follow.

Adam put a rope around his waist and my brothers lowered him down. He put a rope around the cow and my brothers tied the other end around a huge pine tree up on top. The plan was for Adam to try to get her to walk up as much as she could by pushing her up from behind, while my brothers pulled her up from the top. Hopefully it would work.

She was a stubborn cow but eventually started to climb up. She was heavy but the pushing and pulling we're helping. She was near the top when all of a sudden Adam slipped and fell down about 20 feet!

"Adam!" I screamed!

I started to run down to him when my brothers screamed, "Heidi stop!"

Brian yelled to me, "Get over by the tree and stay there! Now!"

I did as I was told and stood there crying. Brian, Evan and Guthrie held the cow's rope tight while Daniel lowered Ford down to help Adam. I couldn't see anything from where I was standing. "Please don't let him die!" I prayed.

"He's ok!" Ford called up to us. "He's just a little knocked out."

Ford helped Adam up and then the two of them pushed the cow up while the others pulled. They finally got her up and then they helped Ford and Adam up. I ran over and hugged Adam.

"I'm so glad you didn't die!" I cried.

Adam picked me up and laughed. "I'm ok," he said, "besides, if I had died then who would tell all you guys to get back to work?"

Everyone laughed, and my brothers all slapped him on the back and got up on their horses. That was a busy morning.

We needed to move the herd a little farther today than most days, because a storm was coming. We rode the herd along and only had a few strays that day. The clouds were coming in. Not white fluffy clouds but dark thunderhead clouds. I started to feel raindrops when Adam said it was time to stop and set up camp before it starts to rain too hard.

We set up the tents but we had a hard time starting the fire. The wind had picked up making starting it very difficult. It was so cold. The wind was blowing so hard it made it hard to hear. Then the rain came down. Guthrie and I scrambled into our tent.

"Evan! We've got to get the horses tied up better!" Brian yelled.

Then I heard the thunder. It's so loud up here in the high country! "Lucy!" I cried. I'm not that scared of thunder but Lucy is!

"She'll be ok," Guthrie said, "Evan's with her."

"No! She needs me!" I unzipped the tent and made a beeline for Lucy.

"Heidi come back!" Guthrie was running after me, but I had to get to Lucy!

It was so wet outside and the rain was coming down hard. It was dark from the storm and I could hardly see where I was going. My brothers were with the horses trying to get them tied up closer to our camp, but the horses were going crazy. Lucy was whinnying and kicking her legs up while Evan was trying to calm her and move her closer to the tents.

I ran to her, calling her name, and then out of the corner of my eye, I saw him. Diablo was right in my path. He was up on his back legs ready to come down on top of me. I froze. Then someone pushed me out of the way from behind and I fell to the ground. I could see Ford get nicked by Diablo's leg on his shoulder after pushing me out of the way. Daniel and Brian rush to help Ford.

"You could've been killed!" Guthrie screams, running up to me and pinning me to the ground, "What were you thinking!"

"I don't know!" I start to cry. I pushed him off and picked myself up off the ground. Evan had Lucy now and she is calm. I run to her and hug her neck. "I'm so sorry Lucy. I'm so sorry."

"You shouldn't have done that Heidi!" Evan yells at me. "I had her! She was ok!"

Daniel and Brian are helping Ford up. Ford tells them he's ok, "it's just a little nick." But I still feel bad.

"Come on guys! She didn't mean it. And besides, I'm alright," Ford says with a little fake laugh.

"I'm sorry Ford. I didn't mean to get you hurt," I cry.

"I know Heidi," he smiles at me, "I'm ok."

The rain is still pouring down. Brian, Daniel, Evan and Guthrie are looking at me, and they all look pretty mad.

"I'm sorry!" I yelled. I run back to the tent. I'm soaking wet but I crawl into my sleeping bag anyway and cry and cry and cry.

I hear Adam come back from checking on the herd. I know my brothers are telling him what happened. The rain has stopped now and I can hear a little of what they're saying because they're all yelling.

"We shouldn't have let her come!"

"I know, she's just too little."

"Ford could've really been hurt!"

"What was she thinking?"

I heard Adam say, "I know. I didn't think she should've come either, but she's a part of this family. We all went on our first round-up when we were 10. She's been looking forward to this for a long time."

"But Adam, she's a girl!" Guthrie cried.

"Guthrie, that doesn't matter. Think back to your first round-ups. We all did some pretty stupid stuff. Remember Brian when you were 10 or 11 and went to bed with left overs in your pocket because you thought you'd get hungry later. And that huge bear came into camp and dad had to get the shotgun and fire a warning shot to get it to go away? Dad was so mad at you. We've all done some pretty dumb stuff on round-ups. Look around. Everybody's ok. Lets get a fire going and some dinner cooking, ok Brian? I'll go talk to her."

I heard him walk up to the tent and unzip it. He crawled in and sat on Guthrie's sleeping bag. "Heidi we need to talk."

"I don't want to," I say softly.

"I know, but we have to. I need you to sit up and look at me." I slowly sat up and pushed the wet hair away from my face and wiped the tears off my cheeks. I looked up at Adam.

"I heard what happened," he said. That must've been scary."

"It was," I cried. "I'm so sorry Adam!"

"Hey, I know that. We all know that."

"I didn't mean for Ford to get hurt."

"I know. Heidi sometimes we do things without thinking and it ends up hurting other people. We don't mean to hurt them. It just happens."

I cover my face with my hands. "You guys don't want me here," I cry.

Adam puts his hands on my shoulders. "Yes we do."

"You're all mad at me!"

"Heidi, look at me." I looked up. "Round-up is hard Heidi. It's hard for ALL of us."

"It is?" I ask.

"Yes. Think about all that's happened these last couple days." Adam starts to smile. "We love you Heidi. You're our little sis."

I hug him and cry while he hugs and holds me. After a while I stop crying and wipe my eyes.

"Better?" He asks.

"Better!" I smile.

"Now get out of these wet clothes and come eat dinner!" He orders and kisses the top of my head.

"Yes sir!" I smile. And he ruffles my hair as he leaves.

When I come out of the tent I can see my brothers have a raging fire going. I'm hesitant to go over but Adam waves me over.

"Hey guys, come on over by the fire. Dinner's ready," Brian calls to us.

Ford is sitting by the fire. I can see the dried blood on his shirt from the nick on his shoulder. I walk up behind him and put my hand on his arm.

"I'm sorry Ford," I say.

He turns to me and smiles. Then he grabs me, lifting me onto his lap and starts tickling me until I let out a loud giggle. "Hey lil' sis!" He says. "I'm ok. Don't you worry about me!"

My brothers don't seem mad at me anymore. They're laughing and having fun. Brian brings me some dinner and smiles at me and I sit quietly next to Ford and eat. My brothers can be really great sometimes.

We spend the night drying our clothes, singing and telling more stories. What a day it's been. We're all pretty tired. Adam says we should probably all go to bed.

"Ok, Dad!" Daniel teases.

Adam hates it when we call him Dad. Usually we just say it to tease him, but sometimes we say it when we're mad at him. Adam hits Daniel on the head with his hat and we all laugh.

Back at the tent Guthrie and I start talking about the day. We can hear the thunder in the distance as the storm moves on to another area.

"We need to do something fun!" Guthrie says.

"Yes!" I say.

I know exactly what he means. Pranking is one of our favorite things to do. After talking it over we decide to prank Brian because he really bothers us with all the snoring he does. So we come up with a plan.


	7. Chapter 7

Guthrie and I sat in the tent trying to think of a good prank to pull on Brian. We thought about sneaking out to the creek and seeing if we could find a frog or snake to put in his sleeping bag, but decided that wouldn't scare him. And then we thought of the perfect prank. Every night when Brian goes to bed he undresses, in his sleeping bag, down to his underwear. So that night when Brian came into the tent, Guthrie and I pretended to be asleep. Brian got undressed in his sleeping bag and settled down to go to sleep. Guthrie and I couldn't stop giggling.

"What's going on with you two?" Brian asked.

"Nothing!" We giggled.

"Then go to sleep!" He threw his hat at us and we laughed.

It didn't take long before Brian was asleep and snoring. We sat up quietly and gathered all his clothes and his boots. We unzipped the tent and brought everything out. Adam was over by the fire. "Where are you two going?" He asked.

"I have to go to the bathroom," I said giggling.

We went behind a big rock and found a tree Guthrie could climb up. I shined a flashlight on the tree and handed him Brian's things. He put them up as high as he could reach. We ran back to the tent and found Brian still asleep and he was still snoring! I shook him as hard as I could until he stopped and rolled over.

* * *

I awoke the next morning to yelling. Brian's yelling!

"Hey you two! Where's my clothes?"

Guthrie and I looked at each other. We smiled, jumped out of our sleeping bags, and scrambled out of the tent as fast as we could. We ran to the campfire where my brothers were getting breakfast started. We were jumping around and laughing like crazy. Brian was out of the tent now standing in his underwear.

"What'd you two do?" Daniel asked.

"We hid his clothes!" We laughed.

My brothers were all laughing now. Except for Brian. He was hopping around because he had no boots and he was shivering.

"Too cold for you little brother?" Adam teased.

Everyone laughed.

"Where's my clothes you little twerps!"

"Behind that rock and up a tree," we pointed and laughed.

Brian hobbled over to the rock, cursing as he was going. We were all still laughing when Evan looked down at us with a smile and said, "you do know he's going to get you back, don't you?"

* * *

After Brian got his clothes on we all finished breakfast and broke up camp. Time to get back to the herd. I saddled up Lucy and headed on over. I just had a few stragglers to worry about this morning. When we broke for lunch Adam said this should be our last night. We should make it down to our pasture on the ranch by this time tomorrow. I can't wait to see Crane and tell him all my round-up stories! Lunch is over fast and we get back to work.

I head on over to my spot in the rear and herd the cattle along. After a while I see a group of five cattle start wandering away from the herd. They go down a small hill into an area with lots of pine trees. I follow them slowly and try to guide them back to the herd but they're being stubborn. Lucy starts to whinny and rear up on her hind legs. "Whoa girl! What's wrong?" I look around and see a rattlesnake. I guide Lucy back away from it but she's still scared and spooks the cattle. My five stragglers race off in different directions. Daniel and Evan gallop over and I tell them about the rattler. They helped me round up the stragglers and then we headed on back to the herd.

I notice one of the calves is limping. I call Evan over and we get off our horses and take a look. Sure enough her leg was hurt. Evan said it doesn't look broken, but it's going to be hard for her to walk and keep up with the herd.  
"What do we do?" I asked.

He looked at me somberly and said, "sometimes there's nothing we can do Heidi, and we have to put her out of her misery."

Oh no! I know what that means.

"But she's just a baby!" I cry.

"We can see if she can keep up with the herd, but if she can't, then...," his voice trailed off.

I sat there crying while Evan rode up to the front of the herd to give Adam the news. Adam looked back at me and then at Evan, and shook his head. I got back on Lucy and followed the little calf. She was going so slow that it didn't take long for us to be way behind the herd.

Evan rode back to me and said, "Heidi, we've gotta do it."

"No! I won't let you!" I jumped off Lucy and ran to the calf and put my arms around her. "Please Evan. Can't we help her? I could carry her." I picked her up but I could only hold her for a few steps before I had to put her down. "She just has to make it one more day!" I cry.

Evan looks at me sadly shaking his head. Adam has made his way back to us by now and tells me to go back to the herd. I'm crying really hard now. It's hard living on a ranch sometimes. I get up on Lucy and start to ride off when I hear Evan say, "wait Adam. What if I lay her in front of me on Diablo and I held her down and carried her that way?"

"I don't know Evan. I really need your help with the herd. We're almost home."

"But that's just it Adam. We ARE almost home. We would only have to take care of her for the rest of today and tomorrow."

"Can we Adam? Please?" I beg.

"Ok, we can try it. But Evan, if this doesn't work, you know what you have to do."

It's hard for Adam and Evan to get the calf up on Diablo. She's fighting them, but they strap her on tight. I hope this works.

We stop to set up camp when the sun starts to set behind the mountain peaks. Daniel helps Evan take the calf down and Evan carries her over to the creek to clean her up. I go over to help and say we should name her Callie. Evan says that sounds like a good name.

"Callie can sleep with me tonight," I say, "I'll take good care of her!"

"Callie needs to be with her mom, Heidi. She needs milk to drink and she'll be more comfortable with her. Let's go get her mom and we'll tie her up close to camp so we can keep a good eye on her."

Our cows are tagged so it doesn't take too long to find Callie's mom. Evan ropes her and we bring her back to camp. Evan ties her up close to the horses. We don't need to tie Callie up because Evan says she'll stay close to her mom.

Brian and Ford already have dinner cooking. It's beef stew tonight. I go sit by the fire on a log next to Guthrie. I am so hungry. Brian brings us our bowls of stew and we start to eat. I take a bite and immediately my mouth starts to burn! I look at Guthrie and he looks at me. We both spit out our stew and start looking for our canteens.

"Looking for theeeese?" Brian asks, laughing at us. He's holding up our canteens shaking them.

We rush to him and grab them but they're empty! Everyone's laughing now as we look at each other and run to the creek. We fill our hands with water and drink and drink. My mouth is so hot and my eyes are watering. The water takes a long time to cool my mouth. After a while Guthrie and I tread back into camp. Everyone laughs and asks if we're hungry. Brian looks at us with a twinkle in his eyes and says, "don't take my stuff!" He hits us on the head with his hat. He hands us more stew and we sit down to eat. My mouth feels numb and I can't taste a thing but it fills me up.

After dinner I go check on Lucy and Callie. They're fine so I head back to the campfire. Daniel is making up a song about us pranking Brian and him getting us back. It's really funny!

"There once were 2 kids out on round-up,  
Who thought of prank that they'd do.  
They stole all the clothes from their brother,  
And hid them up high in a tree.

The morning came soon and was freezing,  
Their brother awoke and was stumped.  
Where did his clothes disappear to,  
He asked the 2 kids in his tent.

Now their brother was hopping and cursing,  
Away to the tree he did run,  
The 2 kids were smiling and laughing,  
And thought it was all in good fun.

Now dinner-time was drawing nearer,  
Their brother a plan he did hatch.  
He spiked the 2 kids stew with hot sauce,  
And waited to get them both back.

The 2 kids sat down to eat dinner,  
Their brother did hand them their stew,  
They ate a bite; looked at each other,  
And ran to the creek to get cool.

The moral of this story is simple,  
Be careful of who you do prank.  
You may think it's all fun and games,  
But in the end you will get pranked!"

Everyone was laughing. Daniel can think up some good songs. We were all having fun around the campfire singing and laughing. Guthrie and Ford started wrestling and I joined in on the fun until Adam whistled and said, "alright guys lets knock it down a notch." The three of us fell over each other laughing and settled down a log.

Daniel starts singing a slow pretty song. Mama used to sing it to them when they were little. I know the song because my brothers sing it to me sometimes. I make my way over to Adam, who's leaning against a log, and I settle down next to him. He puts his arm around me and I listen to the song. I start to feel sleepy and nestle against Adam, thinking about the last few days. Before I know it Adam's carrying me to our tent and Guthrie's not far behind. Goodnight we all say to each other as we settle down for the night.

* * *

I awaken during the night to loud, sheer whistles and shouting from Brian. "Adam, Evan, Daniel, Ford, get up! The cattle! Coyotes!"


	8. Chapter 8

I sat up fast, fear gripping me. Coyotes! Adam, Guthrie and I raced outside. There's a lot of commotion going on. Everyone was racing with their shotguns and running to their horses. I yell and run over to Lucy. Adam yells back to Guthrie and I, "stay here you two and keep the fire going!" I start crying and Guthrie runs to me and hugs me. "We're going to be alright," he says.

We stand and listen to the noises out where the herd is. There's a lot of commotion and then we hear the shotguns. First one shot, then two, three and four! The cows were mooing, my brothers where yelling, and shots kept going off. Then all was quiet.

Daniel rode into camp and asked if we were ok.

"Yes," we both answered. "What happened?"

Daniel told us that a pack of coyotes got to the herd. They got two of our calves. I was sad. He said Adam and Brian were able to kill three of the coyotes but the rest got away.

"Are they going to come back?" I ask.

Daniel got off his horse and came over to us, "I hope not!" He said, hugging us. "But if they do we'll be ready for them."

Daniel got back on his horse and rode out to the herd. Guthrie and I went over to the fire and sat down on a log. I started crying. Guthrie put his arm around me and we both just sat there by the fire.

After what seemed like hours, Daniel, Evan and Ford came back. Guthrie and I ran over and hugged them.

"Where's Adam and Brian?" I ask.

"They're going to stay out with the herd for a while," Evan told us.

We all sat by the fire waiting and not talking. After a while Adam and Brian came back to camp. I ran over and gave them a hug and they hugged me back, but quickly pushed me to the side and walked over to the fire to talk to my brothers.

My brothers all sat around the fire while I stood behind Guthrie listening. Adam said he doesn't think the coyotes will come back, but just in case we should set up another fire on the other side of the herd. Brian, Evan and Ford said they would do that. They got their shotguns and rode off out to the herd. Adam told Daniel that they would keep watch on this side.

"What about me?" Guthrie asked.

"I need you to stay here with Heidi and keep the fire going. Can you do that?" Adam asked.

"Sure I can Adam! I won't let you down!" Said Guthrie.

Adam called me over. He put his hands on my shoulders and said, "I need you to be really brave right now and stay with Guthrie ok?" I nod at him.

Daniel and Adam pick up their shotguns and go over to where the horses are. Guthrie and I sit close together by the fire. After a while we hear a shot ring out from where Brian is. Then all is quiet. We nod in and out of sleep but hear no more shots fired.

* * *

When I wake it is just starting to get light outside. The sun is peeking up over the mountains. Guthrie and I are the only ones here and the fire is out. I shake him awake and we walk over to the horses. I check on Callie and her leg doesn't look any worse. We can see Adam and Daniel out with the herd. In the distance we can see Brian, Evan and Ford putting out their fire. We wait for them to come back.

* * *

Brian makes a quick breakfast that morning and we hurry to pack everything up. We should be down on the ranch around lunchtime. Evan and Daniel strap Callie up on Diablo. She puts up a good fight but eventually settles down. We all saddled up and rode out to the herd.

* * *

I can see the pasture at the bottom of the hill. We're almost there. I'm getting excited to see Crane. I've missed him so much and can't wait to tell him all about my first round-up! I see Adam up ahead opening the gate to the pasture. The cattle all file in with only a few stragglers here and there. Once all the cows are in and the gate's closed we gallop towards home. I can see Crane out by the barn.

"Crane! Crane!" I yell, waving my cowgirl hat in the air, "we're back! We're back!"

He waves back and runs to the fence and climbs over it to meet us. I slide off Lucy's back and race to him and jump into his arms.

"Hey twerp! I missed you!" He says and smiles at me.

"I missed you too! I can't wait to tell you everything!"

Adam rides up and says, "not now Heidi. Crane I need to talk to her."

I wonder if I did something wrong. Crane puts me down and goes over to help my brothers with the horses. Adam gets off his horse and walks over to me.

"Heidi," he said, "I'm glad you came on round-up." I look up at him. He smiles down at me and says, "you're one fine little rancher!" I laugh and he picks me up.

"Who are you calling little?" I ask and he carries me over to the barn.

"Hey Adam!" Crane yells over. "Hannah's been calling for you!" My brothers all whoop and whistle.

Who's Hannah, I wonder?


End file.
